An unseen love
by spiceywolfmoon
Summary: There is a unseen help that has fallen for Kagome. Read if you wish to find out more. Chapters are short so get over it! Pairing is mentioned and twisted for my own amusement! Kahahahaha!
1. Chapter 1

First I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, although I wish I did think of it the male Tashio's in you bedroom. ~Drool~ Second the chapters aren't long so get over it. Third if the spelling is off it will be fixed at a later time/date. Hope you like it, if you don't and think the story sucks oh well. Love you all anyway!

Oh and this is a Kagome and InuTashio story. The others will be paired of as well with some surprise groupings, I love mixing them up! Kahahaha! Any way that's it, enjoy!

Chapter: 1

There were many things Kagome realized over time first that there was an outside force that help her and the others in the pack deal with Inuyasha it was welcomed and greatly appreciated amongst everyone. The other thing came to her later surprising her with the realization she was sitting under a large tree after her bath in a river. As she sat there she began to wonder about Inuyasha when it came to her, she was no longer in love with the Hanyou, and that she could never be. She thought of him as another son just like her kit Shippo. The problem was that Inuyasha acted worse then the young kit even with him being so much older.

She let out another sigh as she though over all the tings that has happened over the years. She fell into her family's dry well that sat on the shrine she grew up in at the young age of 15, and it was now 5 years later. They were closer to getting the last shard before they went after the evil hanyou Naraku, she just hoped they all made it out of this alive and that whoever was helping them would still be there for them.

She couldn't help it over the years she was beginning to think of the stranger that was helping so much. She wondered who they were, and why they would be helping, but no one came to mind. There were even times the unknown being helped her with the wolf Kouga. This caused her to believe that this being was another male. Over the years she thought about him more, soon falling for him whoever he was. She just wished to know who.

What she didn't know was that this same being was having the same feelings for her, and by him helping the group, and guarding their greatest treasure they promised him when the time came he would be there for her. He knew there was more to his dear sweet, kind hearted Kagome that she didn't even know yet, but would soon find out on her 21st birthday. He smiled at the thought of being able to hold her with her being able to see him. He could only hope she would accept him once she knew. He sighed as she watched her sit under the tree in thought. She looked so breath taking sitting there with her wet hair glistening under the morning sun. He knew she was not in love with his son or the wolf that tried to claim her several times over the years, but he couldn't help feeling jealous every time they held her or when she was able to even just look over and look upon them.

Inuyasha was beginning to get mad as he paced the camping grounds in his mind he kept thinking the wench was taking too long, breakfast should have been done, and they should be going after the last shard of the jewel. Stopping his pacing he began to head in the direction she headed into yell at her about her slow lazy fat ass. Soon he broke through the bushes at the edge of the river getting even madder as he saw her sitting there. As he opened his mouth to yell at her she called out lowly "sit" causing him to hit the ground face first. He growled as he waited for the spell on the beads to wear off while cursing her out. When the spell wore off he jumped up to begin yelling at her. The moment the first word left his mouth which happened to be bitch he found himself flying through the air and splashing into the water. Kagome said nothing as she got up and made her way into camp to prepare the breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay well sorry it took a while to get this chapter up, but I hope you all like it. I'm looking forward to reviews whether this is good or what needs to be improved with the story so I would greatly appreciate some feed back.

Last time on A unseen love:

As he opened his mouth to yell at her she called out lowly "sit" causing him to hit the ground face first. He growled as he waited for the spell on the beads to wear off while cursing her out. When the spell wore off he jumped up to begin yelling at her. The moment the first word left his mouth which happened to be bitch he found himself flying through the air and splashing into the water. Kagome said nothing as she got up and made her way into camp to prepare the breakfast.

Now on with the story:

Chapter: 2

Kagome shook her head before walking away wondering if he would ever grow up. Getting breakfast over and done with, she placed his food aside for when he returned. The camp was all cleaned and packed up upon the wet hanyous return. No one said anything knowing he started up again only to be punished; it was a daily thing now that they all got used to and accepted. Well all but one, Inuyasha he hated it this was his pack to deal with as he felt it to do. He even went as far as to call out this unseen being, calling him a coward for not facing him like a man. All he got in the end was a headache for being thrown into a tree.

Leaving Inuyasha behind the rest of the group continued on their journey to retrieve the last shard before going after the evil known a Naraku. The wicked spider hanyou was after power and not his own. His wish was to be full demon and rule the world. Yes the same thing every evil villains wish, but his sick plan was to take Kagome as his through force to break her and bend her to his will. Kagome's plans how ever did not match his. Her plans were to destroy him and wish upon the jewel then live out the rest of her life in the Feudal era raising her son Shippo.

Realizing she was loosing herself to her thoughts again when she felt her son tug a little harder on her sleeve to get her attention. "Sorry Shippo, I guess I got lost in my thoughts again. Is there something you needed?" She asked in a motherly voice. "Yeah momma, um what do you think well this time when we go after the jewel?" He asked while walking next to her. Over the years of traveling he had grown enough she could no longer carry him. This sadden her, her baby was growing up. She was proud of him and all he could achieve now with his magic. "I'm not sure dear, but no matter what stay where I put you like always. I don't know what I would ever do if something were to happen to you." She told him before placing a kiss on his cheek. "Okay, I know momma." He told her while taking hold of her hand.

The unseen being couldn't help to love her more for the way she treated the kit and the hanyou. He wished he wasn't in the state he was now. If he were in his living form she would probably be pupped now, so in a good way the kamis knew he would have to wait for she couldn't be with pups while trying to save world it would only make her weaker in that state. He sighed as he imagined her swollen with their pups. Shaking his head clear he watched as they came upon the last of the shards that was unclaimed by them or Naraku.

There laid before the group was a creature they had never seen before it was cute and the dear thing looked all alone. Kagome wanted to run up and hug it to her breast, but knew better. One could never know by just the looks of a creature if it was harmless or not. The creature was a youkai, she knew this from its aura. It looked like a cute little floppy eared white and black bunny, but he had wings. This made her come to the conclusion that this was a half bunny/owl youkai. Once she felt no evil or malice from the creature she did what she wished to do in the beginning. Running over she swiped it up in her arms before it could even move. That was when she noticed the blood its wing was broken and the bone was popped out on its skin.

Inuyasha wanted to get the jewel and leave the poor creature behind, but she wouldn't here any of it. Taking the creature with her she took the jewel from the earth where it once laid and added it to the rest before setting to work on healing the animal she now named Oreo after her favorite cookie. For days she tended to him with Shippo's help while waiting for Naraku to come to them of course against Inuyasha's wishes. He wanted to go searching for him, but with the help of the unseen being he came around to reason after a few hard bumps and bruises.

Days later Oreo woke scared at first but soon became like Kirara was to Sango a close and dear companion to her. The bunny was even able to change sizes allowing her and Shippo to ride on him. This she was thankful for, for she would no longer have to depend on Inuyasha to get around on faster. The unseen being preferred this as will for his intended wouldn't have to depend on another male for help even if that help was just a pup. Said pup how ever didn't appreciate it, he wished to have his Kikyo back even if it was through her and would find some way to get her.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, I'm not updating till someone tells me what they think. I haven't written anything in so long, I just wish to know if you are enjoying the story so please give me some kind of feed back. Thanks for your time!


	4. Chapter 4

Last time on A unseen love:

Days later Oreo woke scared at first but soon became like Kirara was to Sango a close and dear companion to her. The bunny was even able to change sizes allowing her and Shippo to ride on him. This she was thankful for, she would no longer have to depend on Inuyasha to get around faster. The unseen being preferred this as well for his intended wouldn't have to depend on another male for help even if that help was just a pup. Said pup how ever didn't appreciate it, he wished to have his Kikyo back even if it was through her and would find some way to get her.

Back to the story:

Chapter: 3

Many days passed and still there was no sign of Naraku. The group was enjoying their down time, well all except Inuyasha of course. His only goal in the mean time was to make Kagome his. He just had to catch her alone, but that damn thing was always around her along with that annoying kit. He growled as he thought of what to do. The day went by quickly as it always does, and soon Kagome was making her way to the hot spring to take her bath. This time how ever she was alone. Inuyasha seeing this as his chance followed.

At the hot spring Kagome sighed at the thought of the hot water against her aching muscles, she didn't understand why they were so sore but figured it was from the lack of traveling. Slowly she undress, once finished she began to take her bathing supplies out. Inuyasha saw this as his chance undressing quickly he made his way over to her while she was bent over. Smirking he pounced knocking her to the ground on her stomach. "Now you shall be mine just like how Kikyo was meant to be." He growled out into her ear while sitting upon her, his hands roaming over her nude form.

Kagome tried the best she could to get him off, but he was too heavy and much too strong for her. Tears formed in her eyes as his fingers found their way to her core where he began to rub her roughly, not caring if his claws cut into her tender flesh. She knew she couldn't use the sit command while he was on her and knew he would be needed to fight against Naraku, so she was unable to use her miko powers on him. Inuyasha growled more seeing he couldn't get her to react to his touch. He raised a hand to hit her, but stopped mid air when her words reached his ears. "Don't do this please…I love you my son, and I forgive you." So shocked by her words he fell back while staring at her.

Before Inuasha could get upset at her or pounce again he was knocked out by the unseen being. The unseen being was pissed the pup would even try to take her by force. Kagome lay on the ground curled up in a ball crying. She couldn't understand how Inuyasha could try and do such a thing, yes she had seen a mood change in him, but thought nothing of it after all he was always moody. Slowly her tear slowed down, she felt safe as if someone was holding her close to their body and rocking her. She knew it was the unseen man that held her. She sighed as she calmed down. "Thank you, you are always there for me when I need you. I just wish I knew who you were." She told him as she felt herself be released.

She sighed wondering if she said the wrong thing. Slowly she got up and made her way to the hot spring to bathe while the unseen being took Inuyasha away. She didn't know how she would be able to look at him again, but knew as long as the man she was falling for was there she could work through anything. Quickly she finished her bath before going back to her friends. She said nothing as she entered and went straight to bed. Shippo and Oreo became worried she never acted like this, not after having her bath. Shippo said nothing though and made his way over to his mother to rest with her.

Inuyasha nude form was carried away and into an area with some horny skunk youkai that happened to be in heat. The unseen being smirked at the idea of what awaited the Hanyou when he woke. He promised himself that Inuyasha would never get a chance to be near his intended again. Kagome wasn't Kikyo's reincarnation and the sooner the Hanyou learned this the better it would be for his health. He understood the boy missed his first love and that the boy was angry with himself for not protecting her from Naraku a second time, Kikyo was laid to rest once and for all. Inuyasha's true soul mate was still out there though the boy just had to be patient which he knew was against the boy's nature.

Inuyasha woke an hour later in shivers. He realized he was naked, standing he made his way back to camp. Along the way he was stopped several times by male and female skunks that wished to have him as a mate. He had to fight them off, and now understood what he had done to Kagome when he was almost taken by force. He hated himself for what he almost did. He was silently thankful to the unseen for stopping him, but did they really have to place him here naked. He had to admit though that it was this experience that opened his eyes. Soon he came to the hot spring where he almost made the biggest mistake of his life. Bathing he dressed and made his way to camp, not saying anything he jumped into a tree ignoring the others in the camp.


	5. Chapter 5

Last time on An unseen love:

He was silently thankful to the unseen for stopping him, but did they really have to place him here naked. He had to admit though that it was this experience that opened his eyes. Soon he came to the hot spring where he almost made the biggest mistake of his life. Bathing he dressed and made his way to camp, not saying anything he jumped into a tree ignoring the others in the camp.

Now on with the story:

Chapter: 4

It had been many days since the hot spring incident, and the gang was becoming worried about Kagome and Inuyasha. They weren't talking or even fighting like they always do, yet they said nothing for fear of making things worse. Kagome already forgave him, and was just waiting for him to say something. After traveling with him for so long she knew she couldn't be the one to go to him and for him to speak she would have to wait. While waiting the unseen being trained Kagome through her dreams and while she went to the hot spring. She couldn't see him while awake, but felt as he corrected her poses. No one knew of these training sessions.

They had been in the village ever since and soon Kagome's birthday would be upon her in just a week. She sighed wondering if she would get to see her family before Naraku finally showed up to fight them, but was afraid to go for fear he would attack while she was away. She kept feeling a pull to head home, but ignoring it the best she could till she couldn't any longer, but before she got to the well Inuyasha stopped her to say things that were out of character and very hard for him to say and admit.

Inuyasha walked them to the god tree before sitting under it. Kagome said nothing as she took a seat next to him, but not to close just incase this wasn't what she was thought she wanted him to say. Inuyasha looked up at the dark clear star kissed sky wondering how to start.

"Kagome, I. I. I'm sorry." He quickly rushed out the last part hoping she herd him in his rush to say it.

"I know Inuyasha. I just want to know why." She whispered back knowing he would hear her.

"At first it was because you were Kikyo's reincarnation, but I realized it was because I'm afraid to loose you." He admitted to her while still looking at the sky afraid to see the hurt in her eyes.

"I hope you realized I am not her in anyway. I am also afraid to loose you as well. We don't know when this battle will be or what the out come will be. I just pray we all make it through." She told him while saying a little prayer for all her friends.

"I have to tell you something Kagome, and I hope it won't hurt you too badly. I have come to realize I love Kikyo as a mate. I love you as well but different, like a sister or even a mother." He admitted while looking down at his hands waiting for a sit to happen.

"Inuyasha I am not hurt by what you say. I love you as well but have come to realize that it is the same love I have for Shippo as a son." She told him while placing her hands on each side of his face to make him look at her. "I love you my son." She told him before placing a kiss on his forehead.

Inuyasha hugged her tightly as tear began to fall from his eyes. He truly felt accepted and promised no matter what even if it cost him his life he would keep her safe, his mother. He knew his birth mother would be happy that he finally found a home and a place in life now that he had come to terms with his feelings and told her. He just hoped that she would find love again even if it was with the flea bitten wolf Kouga. Kagome was happy things were finally working out for her new family. 'Who would have ever thought that she would have two sons before she even got out of high school with both being much older then her.' She thought to herself. With a quick hug and kiss to his forehead again she headed to the well without Inuyasha protests.

The unknown being sat in the tree above them smiling. 'Finally things are the way they were meant to be. Soon I will be with you my mate.' He thought as she got up and headed home. "I know you are there. Please watch over her and love her like I could not. She deserves it, she has been through so much, and still stands strong for everyone around her." Inuyasha told the being he knew that was listening. Inuyasha tensed as he felt something wrap around him as if in a hug, but soon relaxed knowing he wouldn't be punished. The unknown being soon followed after Kagome while Inuyasha headed back to the village to let their friends know that Kagome headed home to visit her family and to restock on supplies.


	6. Chapter 6

First I would like to thank all those that marked this story under story alert or marked it as their favorite story.

Second I would like to thank the following people for their reviews:

**Kagome39 – You will have to keep reading to find out! LoL!**

**TsukiyoTenshi – She will find out soon **

**Tigermage - I have to admit that the skunks was my favorite part as well, I have also read the other stories between the two and most are written by the same writer, but I enjoyed reading them as well.**

**loneshinobi – I have fixed the grammer mistakes. Thanks for the advice.**

**VixenKitsune147 – Thank you for being a loyal reader and giving me a review on each story.**

Previously on An unseen love:

Inuyasha tensed as he felt something wrap around him as if in a hug, but soon relaxed knowing he wouldn't be punished. The unknown being soon followed after Kagome while Inuyasha headed back to the village to let their friends know that Kagome headed home to visit her family and to restock on supplies.

On with the story:

Chapter 5:

Kagome had finally arrived home climbing out of the old dried up well she headed into the house. At this time her brother should be asleep for he had school the next day, her mother was probably in the kitchen doing dishes or putting left over dinner away, and her grandfather was probably doing last minute things around the shrine to prepare it for visitors.

Kagome sighed as she slid the well house door open to make sure there were no last minute visitors there. Seeing the coast clear she headed for the house. Quickly she opened the house door while dropping her bag by the door before heading to the kitchen to find her mother sitting at the table with a plate of food on the table along with tea for two.

"Mom, I'm home." She said as she walked to the table.

"I know dear, please sit down and eat. After you eat we need to talk." Her mother said in a loving tone of voice.

Kagome nodded as she sat across from her mother and began to eat. She was a little worried, but knew if it was bad she would have told her right away. When she was finished her mother took both of her hands.

"Kagome there is a secret this family has been hiding. I know I will not be seeing you for your birthday so I must tell you now so there are no surprises later." Her mother Anika told her.

"Mom what ever it is you can tell me, I won't be upset I promise." She told Anika with a smile.

Anika took a deep breath before speaking. "First your grand father is a Inuyoukai. Your father was a hanyou half Inu and half Ookami. I am a goddess. My mother is mother earth, my father the god of war. You my daughter are a Demi Hanyou." She told her waiting to see her daughter's reaction.

Kagome took a moment to digest this new information. "If I am then why am I human? I am the reincarnation of Kikyo. How can what you say be true?" She asked.

"Kagome you aren't her reincarnation, your soul is your own it was made just for you. You appear human in everyway because your powers were locked away till your birthday. Your body needed time to adapt, it wouldn't be able to handle that type of power." She told her daughter.

"Why do I look like Kikyo then?" Kagome asked while becoming more interested in all her mother was telling her.

"My mother, your grandmother made it that way. It was needed for the quest you have. We know that it has been hard on you, but we knew you could do it. You are the only one that can." Anika told her daughter.

Kagome nodded while taking in all the information given to her. Now she understood many things such as her mother always knew when she needed comfort, when she was coming home, how she seemed to know what happened without her knowing, or how she seemed to know what was on her mind.

"Kagome do you really believe I would let my only daughter go so far away without keeping an eye on her, or knowing what was happening to her?" Anika asked with a smile.

Kagome looked up at her mother with a smile. "No mama, I just realized why you were always there for me when I didn't even know myself." She said with a little giggle.

"There is one other thing. The one helping you trust him in everyway. I know you already love him; he is your soul mate. Don't let his past bother you. I also found out I know have two grandsons?" Anika asked her.

"Um, yeah you know of Shippo, but Inuyasha….. Well we have come to terms with things. I see him as a son and he sees me as a mother." She told her mother.

"It's alright dear; I knew he was not meant to be your mate. I just had to wait for you to learn this on your own." She told Kagome while she stood up. Walking over she hugged her daughter while kissing her forehead. "Go bathe and get a good sleep. Your battle will be upon you soon."

Kagome nodded and headed up to her room. After bathing she laid in her bed falling to sleep right away.


	7. Chapter 7

Previously on An unseen love:

"It's alright dear; I knew he was not meant to be your mate. I just had to wait for you to learn this on your own." She told Kagome while she stood up. Walking over she hugged her daughter while kissing her forehead. "Go bathe and get a good sleep. Your battle will be upon you soon."

Kagome nodded and headed up to her room. After bathing she laid in her bed falling to sleep right away.

On with the story:

Chapter: 6

The unseen being had arrived just in time to hear every word spoken between his intended and her mother. He knew she wasn't human and that she was different, but never knew that it could be this. He never knew a being like this could ever exist, he would think on this further as she slept while training her for the battle to come. It didn't bother him with what she was, and he was already in love with her before he found out how much power his little mate held so the power wasn't what he was after. He wanted her for her, like no other had ever wanted her before. The Hojo boy wanted to be with her for bragging rights amongst his friends, Inuyasha wanted her because she reminded him on Kikyo, and he was sure Sesshomaru would want her later for her power. He would keep her safe from them all.

Kagome tossed and turned for the first hour before sleep finally took her over. Standing in the middle of a field she waited for the one she already loved to show up to begin training. Soon she felt arms wrap around her from behind. She sighed as she leaned back into his chest. "I am sorry my love. I wish for you to know who I am already, but we must wait. Others can't know that I am the one training you; you must also keep your family secret. It will be known on your birthday, it is then you will finally see me for me." He told her as he inhaled her scent. "I know. I trust you. I will not tell anyone of anything." She told him as she turned in his arms, without further thought to what she was doing she leaned forward kissing him deeply. This was the first kiss they shared, and she was sure it was far from the last after all he was her soul mate.

As the kiss came to an end she swiped his feet from under him sending him to the ground. This began their training for the night in hand to hand combat. When the training came to an end he took her in his arms before leaning forward to whisper in her ear.

"I have a gift for you." He told her as he watched her eyes begin to sparkle with curiosity.

"Oh and what would the gift be?" She asked playfully.

"It is a courting gift. You are to keep it on you at all times." He told her with a smirk knowing it would mark her as taken.

Kagome looked up at him with a smile before kissing his cheek. "I wish I could give you something as well, but that will have to wait till we can be together." She told him with a wink.

He could feel himself grow hard at the thought of what she was implying. Pushing that thought away he willed his member to deflate before taking a step away from her. Snapping his fingers a sword appeared. It was the most beautiful sword she had ever seen. The blade was black with a green vine and blood red roses running down to the tip. The handle was black leather with a silver and blue ribbon. She looked closer to see there was writing along the blade in silver. 'To my beloved, may the Kamis always watch over you,' then a prayer of protection. Tears formed in Kagome's eyes as she looked up at him from the sword.

"It's so beautiful, I can't possibly take it." She told him as she tried to hand him back the sword.

"Kagome, my love it's yours. Please take it you will need it." He told her as he brought his hands around hers to wrap around the sword. "It is blessed by the Kamis only you and your mate can use it. It is also demonic so you will need to learn the attacks." He told her with a smirk.

Kagome looked the sword over in shock. "Alright I will keep it with me always." She told him before kissing him deeply.

Then a thought hit her, this was a dream how would she bring the sword into the real world? Before she could question him he looked at her questioning face as she looked at the sword. He couldn't help the chuckle that left him as he put a finger under her shin to make her look up at him.

"Just keep hold of the sword when you wake, and it will be in your hands in the morning." He told her as he took that moment to kiss her again. "Find Totosai have him make a sheath for it out of a branch from the god tree in this time." He told her before he began to fade away.

Kagome sighed as morning came quicker then she wished it would. When she woke she smiled as she noticed the sword in her hands held close to her body. She could still smell his scent on the sword it made her feel even closer to him. Without a moments hesitation she laid the sword on her bed with great care before running outside in her pajamas. Going to the shed she took out a saw before climbing the god tree to get to a branch that called out to her before cutting it and placing it in the well house.

When she was finished she walked back to her room to get ready for a shower before she would have to leave. Showered and dressed she headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Her mother already had everything packed. Smiling she wished her family a good morning, as she sat at the table her mother noticed the sword and gave her daughter a knowing smile.

Before she knew it she was kissing and hugging her family goodbye. When she came through the well Inuyasha was there waiting for her. Kagome smiled up at him before she made her request. "Inuyasha, can we go to Totosai's?" She asked as she pulled the god tree branch from the well. It was then he noticed the new sword at her hip. "Sure lets get that bunny thing of yours and go." He told her in a kind/loving voice. He took her bag and they headed to the village to Keade's hut. She smiled and greeted her friends and son Shippo. Giving Shippo a piece of candy she left her bag in the hut as she called Oreo over. She whispered to him before her, Oreo, and Inuyasha headed out.

He was down wind of her when a scent hit his nose. He smiled a knowing smile. He knew how it was that was protecting Kagome and gave her the sword. It only made him happier, as he thought of everything a wind attack hit Kagome sending her flying to the ground. The unseen being quickly eased her fall.

Kagura stood there ready to attack again. Kagome knew she could use her new sword on her, but also knew now wasn't the time for she had to keep her training a secret still. Doing what she would have many years ago she screamed out for Inuyasha as a attack headed straight for her. Inuyasha landed in front of her taking the full attack. Growling his eyes turned red as he looked at Kagura. "You will not harm my mother." He yelled out as he used his wind scare on her. Kagura was injured badly, but not killed. Before he could attack again she took off in the wind.

Kagura wasn't intending to kill Kagome just injure her. Naraku ordered her to kill the miko, but she had her own plans for freedom. With the way things played out Naraku would only punish her a little for failing. This was all she could hope for. She knew the miko was the key to finally killing him.

Kagome smiled as she walked over to the still red eyed hanyou. "Inuyasha, I'm alright please come back to me so I can check on your wounds." She asked in a motherly voice. Some how this made Inuyasha calm down and made his eyes go back to their golden color. Kagome sighed in relief as she watched his eyes. Soon she had his wounds bandaged. They weren't as bad as they looked and would be healed by the end of the night.

Hours later they arrived at Totsai's dwelling. Of course the old youkai took awhile to remember them before agreeing to make the sheath. Inuyasha knew the old man was only doing it for Kagome because of the scent on the sword, he also knew when the sheath was done there would be no scent of the one that gave it. They spent the night there, and by morning the sheath was finished. It was just as lovely as the sword it self. The sheath was black with a thorny vine twining around it with bright blood red roses, the ribbon to hold the sheath to her belt was silver and blue.

Tears formed in Kagome's eyes as she ran over hugging Totosai in a death grip. "It's perfect." She told him as Inuyasha pulled her off the old youkai almost afraid of Totosai's death buy hug. The unseen being nodded in approval as he looked over the sheath. When Kagome was pulled away from the now panting youkai he hugged her from behind as Inuyasha looked on with pity for the old sword maker.


	8. Chapter 8

Previously on An unseen love:

Tears formed in Kagome's eyes as she ran over hugging Totosai in a death grip. "It's perfect." She told him as Inuyasha pulled her off the old youkai almost afraid of Totosai's death buy hug. The unseen being nodded in approval as he looked over the sheath. When Kagome was pulled away from the now panting youkai he hugged her from behind as Inuyasha looked on with pity for the old sword maker.

On with the story:

Chapter: 7

By the time then arrived back at the village there would only be 4 days before Kagome's birthday. She couldn't wait to see what she would look like once she came into her powers and unlocked her true form. She wondered last night if her father was still alive or if he was killed already. She sighed knowing she shouldn't look for him, but she needed to at least see him. She didn't even remember him or what he looked like since he died before her brother Souta was born. From what she was told her father was an honorable man.

It was then a thought hit her. If she and Souta were her fathers children and he died in the Feudal era then how did her mother become pregnant with them? She sighed as she thought it over. She knew this would require another trip home for answers.

"Mom, do you need to rest?" Inuyasha asked worried. He had begun to call her this since Kagura's attack. She didn't mind one bit after all he was her son.

"No, love I'm fine for now. In a few hours Oreo will have to rest though." She told him as he jumped from tree to tree.

The unseen being smiled brightly. 'Soon my love, soon you will be all mine.' He thought as he watched her interaction with her older son. He knew since she had to give Totosai her sword it no longer carried his scent. This he didn't like but knew it was needed. Others would believe that he had made the sword instead of the Kamis with the help of his fang. While it slept in its sheath others would think it was made of Inuyasha's fang. This was planed by the Kamis with the idea they would think he was trying to protect his mother.

Kagome fingered the sword on her hip as she flew on Oreo. Two hours passed and she signaled Inuyasha to land. She could tell Oreo needed rest he had been slowly down, and she needed something to eat as well. She could hear her stomach rumble. When on land Oreo took his small form resting on Kagome's shoulder while Inuyasha looked for berries, nuts, and such for her to nibble on till they go to the village.

While she nibbled on her mixture she looked up at her son. "Dear when we get back to the village I need to go home for a little while there are a few questions I must ask my mom that are bothering me." She told him.

Inuyasha took the news well and nodded. "I understand, just try and return as soon as possible." He told her with a smile.

After resting they were on their way again. By night fall they reached the outside of the village by the well. Inuyasha gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "I will meet you here tomorrow morning." He told her. Kagome hugged him back before kissing his forehead. "Alrgiht, take care of Shippo and don't beat him up." She told him as she jumped into the well.

Climbing out of the well she headed to the house. Her mother was in the kitchen cooking diner. "Mom, I have a few questions that are confusing me." She told her mom as she sat at the table.

"What is it dear?" She asked as she set the rice on low and placed a lid upon it before sitting across from her daughter.

"You said dad died in the Feudal era, but also said he died while you were pregnant with Souta. How is this possible?" She asked as she looked up at her mom.

"Kagome when I was younger my parents sent me here knowing it would be needed in the future. Well when I was 15 as well I fell down the well. While in that era I met your father a beautiful hanyou. He was half black Inu and half snow wolf. He had the ears like Inuyasha in white with black tips, his hair was black with white streaks, and his soft wolf tail was white with a black tip." She told him blushing as she remembered how her mate looked.

Kagome nodded a little shocked her mother used to travel through the well.

"Well, I fell in love with him at first sight. We soon became mates, and I became pregnant with you. We lived in the West lands for your father was one of the head soldiers there. It was while you were four I found out I was with child again. I planed to stay there with my mate and live out our lives together. There was a great war and the Western soldiers were summoned to fight. He was badly injured in that battle; before he died he brought me and you children to the well. I didn't know of his death till I climbed out of the well to find his father here waiting. He was the one that broke the news of his death." She told her daughter as tears formed in her eyes. "They say a priestess tried to save him." She said in a whisper not wanting to say more for fear it would give away too much.

Kagome already knew her mother, father, along with their children were still in the Feudal era. Her father was to die during the battle with Naraku. Fear gripped her heart knowing she couldn't let her father die. "Mom thanks for telling me." She told her mom before hugging her and then checking on the food.

"You needed to know dear." She told Kagome with a smile.

"I am going to stay the night before heading back in the morning." She told her mom before going up stairs to shower.

The unseen being listened to the story told. He remembered the one she spoke of, but when he was alive the boy was just a pup and Sesshomaru's best friend. His name was Taiki. He sighed as he watched his intended head up to shower.

Small Lemon/Lime:

Kagome walked into her room stripping off her clothes before going to the bathroom that was connected to her room. As she bent over to set the shower she felt him hold her from behind as one of his hands traveled over her body. She could also feel something she could only guess was his excitement press against her ass. She couldn't help the moan that left her as she stood up straight. His roaming hand caressed and squeezed her right breast while she felt his other hand travel down to her pearl where he began to rub small circles around it. A soft moan escaped her lips as he toyed with her body, but was disappointed she couldn't return it back to him. That is till she smirked with the idea of getting even with him tonight while she slept.

Her body felt so good, so alive as his nimble fingers worked her body. Being a virgin and never feeling such a thing before she didn't last long. She bit her lips to keep from crying out in pleasure that when she came down she noticed she tasted blood. 'Oh yes he will pay for this tonight.' She thought to herself before she washed up. Dried and dressed she headed to diner. Soon it was time for bed, and time to put her plan it action.

Another Lemon/Lime:

Dressing for bed she quickly laid down falling asleep. Imagining herself in a black and red lace bra and boy shits she waited for him to arrive as she hid. She masked her scent and aura after allowing her arousal to fill the area. She smirked as she finally saw him appear while sniffing the air. She could see the effect her arousal was already having on him. She watched as he began his search for her. Using her miko powers she formed hand cuffs before doing a chant that would bind him to the near by tree.

Once she got the effect she wanted she unmasked her scent and aura allowing him to get a good smell of her arousal as it spiked further. She could see his eyes clouding over in lust as he tried to break free. She smirked at him as he began to growl. "Now, now, dear don't be like that. You had your fun now it's my turn." She told him.

As he looked her over his eyes began to bleed red. "Oh no you don't I wish to play with both sides of you." She told him with a pout. He could never deny her anything. Closing his eyes he began to calm himself. Opening them she could see they were now red with flakes of gold in them. "Good boy." She told him as she straddled his lap. Leaning in she kissed him deeply as her hand found their way into his top.

When she knew he was dazed with lust she began to kiss and nip along his neck. She could feel his erection pressing against her. As her lips traveled down she circled her tongue around his right nipple before suckling on it. While she did this she slid her hand up to pinch his other nipple. Her free hand found its way into his pant without him realizing it. Pulling him free she began to stroke his member. She could hear him panting and growling as she worked him with her small hand. When she had enough with his nipples she worked her way further down. She could feel him stiffen.

"Relax love and just enjoy this." She told him before continuing her trail down. Reaching her goal she licked the pre cum from the tip as her hand pumped him faster. She was already addicted to his flavor not wanting to wait a moment longer taking the head of his member into her mouth sucking in sync with her hand.

The unknown male threw his head back in pleasure as his claws dug into the palms of his hands. He knew he wouldn't last long; it had been so many years since he had any form of release. A few more pumps of her hands as her mouth lowered to take a little more, he flew over the edge howling out her name as he released. There was too much to swallow as he shot his seed into her mouth. When she felt his stream of cum stop she pulled away with a pop.

Looking him in the eyes she used her fingers and tongue to catch what ever ran down her chin. Finding nothing left she licked her lips. "Yummy." She told him with a wink. Kagome leaned forward kissing him deeply as she removed his cuffs. The male was in heaven tasting his self upon her. He growled as he realized their time was up.

Kagome sighed as she began to wake, she could still taste him. Getting up she showered and did her morning ritual. Heading down dressed in jeans and a tang top with her sword on her hip she sat at the table. Anika watched as her daughter devoured her food and went back for seconds. She said nothing as she stood to clean her plate. Kagome didn't bring her bag with her this time so she had on waiting by the door in black already packed up.

When Kagome finished she gathered the bag. Kissing her mother and thanking her she headed out. "Kagome take care and take care of those grandsons of mine." Anika called out with a smile. Kagome nodded before jumping into the well. Climbing out the well she found Inuyasha and Shippo waiting. "Mom." They cried out as they ran over to hug her.


	9. Chapter 9

Zerimar- Yes he will be here soon, and you will find out about Kagome's father soon.

To everyone else thanks for placing a story alert or placing me as a favorite author.

I love you all, and love to hear what you think about my story!

Last time on An unseen love:

When Kagome finished she gathered the bag. Kissing her mother and thanking her she headed out. "Kagome take care and take care of those grandsons of mine." Anika called out with a smile. Kagome nodded before jumping into the well. Climbing out the well she found Inuyasha and Shippo waiting. "Mom." They cried out as they ran over to hug her.

Now on with the story:

Chapter: 8

Kagome giggled as she hugged each of them. Her mind kept going back to what her mother had told her about her father. She knew in this era she looked to be about 5 years old. She wanted to see her father since she didn't remember him, but knew she couldn't. She knew he would be at the final battle as well; it was there she would loose him. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked to the sky wondering what she should do now that she knew of the things to come.

Inuyasha got worried as he smelled the tears, but didn't see them. Shippo stood by her hugging her waist to try and comfort her, the best he could.

"Are you alright mom?" Inuyasha asked worried.

"Yeah, I will be fine. I just have a lot of thing to think over." She told them while putting on a smile that her sons knew was fake, but said nothing of it.

"Come on lets get back to the others." Inuyasha told her trying to get her mind off of what ever was bothering her.

With a nod Kagome followed her sons to the village where Sango and Miroku were waiting. She wished those two would finally hook up, but knew it would never happen Miroku was too much of a womanizer and in the future would be known as a player. She just hoped Sango would find her true love one day.

Walking up to them she hugged Sango hello before bowing to Miroku, she stayed a good distance from the monk knowing he had a thing for asses. "Well, what shall we do now?" Kagome asked as she handed shampoo, conditioner, and body wash to Sango. She then handed books on Buddha to Miroku. Her sons would get their thing later on.

"I know lets celebrate my birthday tonight. We don't know when Naraku will show up and I wish to have some time relaxing with me famiy." She told them as Sango smiled.

"Lets go to the hot spring and dress up, we can use that make up of yours." Sango suggested.

"Alright it will be nice to dress up and have fun while we can." Kagome told Sango with a smile before then left for the spring.

Inuyasha smirked as they left.

"Shippo are you ready to do as planed?" He asked as Shippo nodded.

"Sango did a good job on getting her to the spring, and mom came up with celebrating her birthday without one of us recommending it." Shippo replied as he waited for his brother to get the gift they got for her.

"Now remember take her clothes, and leave this without her knowing." Inuyasha told Shippo as Miroku went to get the village ready for the party.

The villagers all chipped it with food and sake for the occasion.

Hot springs:

"So did you get the information you were looking for from your mom?" Sango asked worried.

"Yeah, I did." Kagome replied.

Sango could tell it was something her sister/friend didn't wish to talk about so she changed the topic.

"Has anything interesting happened with you know how lately?" Sango asked with a smirk as she saw Kagome's face turn red.

"Um…. Yeah, but I don't know how to explain it." Kagome admitted before dunking under to rinse her hair.

It was during this time that Shippo did his job. Sango smiled as she saw the little fox take Kagome's clothes and leave a package behind. Getting out quickly she left her own small package on top of theirs.

Kagome came back to the surface after calming down her face was a little pink now. Sango laughed as she looked at her. "That good, huh?" Sango asked only to laugh as Kagome's face turned a dark red again.

"Yeah, I have never felt anything like it before." She admitted as she washed their bodies.

Being done they got out dried off and went to dress.

Kagome went to her where she left her clothes to find them missing. What are these she wondered as she picked up the larger of the two. Inside she found a beautiful Kimono made of silk. Tears came to her eyes as she looked at the note.

"Happy birthday mom." She read out loud as she unfolded the kimono.

The kimono was black, it matched her sword perfectly even the cord to hold it in place matched the one on her sword. She dried her tears as she dressed.

Sango had come back dressed in a simple yet lovely kimono as well hers was black with pink sakura blossoms along it starting at the left shoulder to end at the bottom on the right.

"Kagome that is beautiful." Sango gasped as she looked it over. She know the boys got her one but didn't see it till now.

Sango walked over taking the second bundle. "I hope you like this." She told her before handing it to her.

Kagome opened it only to gasp before hugging Sango. "It's perfect." She replied as she took out two hair silver hair combs with roses decorating them.

Kagome brushed her hair before having Sango place the combs in place.

"You look perfect." Sango told her with a smile as she placed her own hair into a high pony tail.

Kagome smiled as she went to her bag to pull out little sparkly pink butterfly clips, soon placing them in Sango's hair.

Sango smiled while looking in Kagome's mirror. "Thank you they are so shiny." Sango told her.

Kagome smiled as she took out the make up. Quickly she applied Sango's. Pink eye shadow, black eye liner, and lip gloss. She then did her own blue and silver eye shadow, black eye liner, and red lip gloss. The girls giggled as they made their way back to the village.

"Just a few more days till your birthday." Sango reminded her.

Kagome sighed as she looked to the sky. "I know, it just doesn't feel like it, three more days." She replied as they came into the village only to be shocked as the villagers yelled out surprise. Sango was shocked as well, she knew that their group was doing something, but had no idea the village was in on it as well.

Miroku smirked as he came forward. "Right this was my lady." He replied while holding out a hand to her. Taking his hand he led her to the end of the table where there was a throne like chair set up for her.

"Wow you all went out of your way, you really didn't have to." Kagome told them as she looked over the tables filled with food.

"No, but we all wanted to." Miroku replied.

"Well let's get this party started." Sango yelled out as everyone took a seat.

The party was soon underway. Everyone ate while coming up to wish her happy birthday. When the meal was finished a bon fire was lit and the dancing began along with the drinking. Kagome smiled wishing her dream man was there with her at that moment. She took turns dancing with her sons and villagers. It was almost sunrise when the party ended. Some went to their huts while others passed out around the village. Kagome sighed as she went to Keade's to get ready for bed. She sighed as she settled down for the night thinking this was perfect, and just what everyone needed to relax. She saw Sango sleeping in a futon near by, and her sons but no Miroku. Getting up she asked Inuyasha to check up on him.

Inuyasha got up following his scent into a hut. Poking his head in he go the shock of a life time. There Miroku lay naked next to a villager named Hajiro, with his good eye sight he could see well in the dark hut. It was then he saw something he didn't wish to. Miroku turned over as he did his member pulled out of the guy's ass dripping his seed all over the both of them. Inuyasha quickly turned away and headed back to his mother to report to her. When he arrived he told her Miroku was fine and that he would tell her more in the morning see as she could barely stay awake. Kagome nodded before quickly falling asleep.

Alright I am doing a survey for the next chapter:

Miroku slept with him from being drunk, but is straight.

Miroku is in the closet and this helped bring him out.

Miroku is bi and is just coming out about it.


	10. Chapter 10

All right everyone, I have been waiting for the votes to finish coming in and so far I only received 3 votes one for option. So to continue the story I will put my vote in. Khkhkhkh! So you will just have to read to find out which one was caused. I'm so evil, I know, but it is all your fault for not sending their input!

Previously on An unseen love:

There Miroku lay naked next to a villager named Hajiro, with his good eye sight he could see well in the dark hut. It was then he saw something he didn't wish to. Miroku turned over as he did his member pulled out of the guy's ass dripping his seed all over the both of them. Inuyasha quickly turned away and headed back to his mother to report to her. When he arrived he told her Miroku was fine and that he would tell her more in the morning see as she could barely stay awake. Kagome nodded before quickly falling asleep.

On with the story:

Chapter: 9

That night Kagome was visited by her lover once again. Looking up into his violet eyes she looked closer at him it was then she noticed he reminded her of someone, but she couldn't put a finger on whom. She sighed as she hugged him close just trying to relax and calm her mind. She looked up at the man she loved and wondered what was on his mind.

"What are you thinking about love?" She asked as she rested her head on his chest.

"How perfect you are, how you care for others all the way down to your very soul. I love to watch you interact with our children; I just wish I could be there sooner to make our family whole." He told her with a sigh as he took in the scent of her hair.

"I wish you were there as well my love, but soon we will be together." She reminded him before stepping away from his embrace.

Slowly she began to strip out of her birthday kimono as she made her way to a near by pond.

The unseen being could feel his self grow hard as he watched his little vixen strip. He smirked as he began to remove his clothes as well while following a couple of steps behind. He watched as her hair swayed over her tight little round bare ass almost in a trance. He saw her dip her toe into the water testing the temperature. He could see a shiver run through her in anticipation of what was to come.

She slowly slid into the warm water. She knew he was right behind her, and tonight she would have her way with him. She could wait no longer, she had to have him.

He could smell her arousal; this only caused him to harden further causing pain. He had to have her, but knew he would hold back she was still innocent. He didn't wish to scare her away, even if she did a not so innocent act just the night before. He sighed as he tried to calm his body down, but the thought of what she had done to him the other night was replaying over and over in his mind. He could swear he could still feel her lips around his length. The hard suction, the way her tongue swirled around the sensitive tip. Shaking his head he entered the water to take a seat on a rock ledge.

Kagome took this opportunity to swim over. Straddling his lap she wrapped her legs around his waist. Leaning forward she began to kiss all over his chest. She could feel his need for her growing harder by the second. Her arousal growing as she hears a moan of pleasure. She smirked against his chest as she slid a hand down his body between them. She grew bolder in her exploration of his body. Taking hold of his manhood she gave a hard quick stroke, she watched as his face tightened as if he was in pain. Lifting up she placed him at her entrance. A hand shot out stilling her. Looking into his eyes with a bewildered look she wondered why he had stopped her.

"Kagome, as much as I would love to take you now we should wait." He told her in a low husky voice.

Kagome pouted. "Love, I don't wish to wait any longer. I need you now. Please don't make me wait any longer." She whispered against his lips before kissing him deeply.

It was his undoing her words of need and the taste of her strawberry and cream flavor. As they deepened the kiss he lost all control as he trust up into her hard. He didn't wish to take her this way, but he couldn't hold back. It seemed with her he had no control. He smelled her tears; he knew the first time would cause pain as he broke through her maiden barrier. Kagome whimpered as she tried to relax her body and adjust. He leaned forward to kiss away her tears.

Soon she lifted her hips to test for pain, but pleasure flooded through her. He took this as his go ahead. Kissing her deeply he began a slowly and gentle thrust into her. She was so tight, wet, and hot. She couldn't help the moans of pleasure she released into their kiss. Tossing her head back she cried out his name as she hit her first release.

"More, p,pl,please." She begged. He couldn't help but to comply, before he knew it he was using all his strength and power on her and she was still begging for more. His eyes began to glow red. Pulling away he heard her whimper at loss of felling full. He flipped them placing her knees on the rock ledge he was just sitting on and her hands on the shore.

Before she could question why he stopped he growled loudly as he re entered her fast and hard. She threw her head back while screaming out his name in pleasure. He dove into her over and over feeling his and her release drawing closer by the minute. As her release hit he allowed his to come forth as well. Howling he dove his fangs into her neck marking her as his mate. She whimpered as she felt his member swell and knot within her.

He let out a purr like growl to calm and comfort her.

"I'm sorry my mate, it will be over soon. Pease try to relax." He whispered as he peppered kisses upon her mate mark.

All that he was doing calmed her greatly to the point she slumped over resting her head on her arms. He picked her up gently; sitting on the ledge he rested her in his lap. Her head came back to rest upon his shoulder as sleep took her. Half hour latter he was able to remove his soft member from her, as he did she whimpered. He kissed her mate mark. Kagome sighed as his arms tightened around her. Before he was able to react she leaned in biting his neck as well. He smirked as he felt her drink his blood. They were now tied together for life.

Morning came and Kagome sighed at the loss of her mate's arms around her. Sango was already up and making breakfast. It was at this time Miroku came into the hut with wet hair as if he woke early and bathed. Inuyahsa had a look of discuss upon his face. Kagome remembered she needed to speak to her son about their friend.

"Inuyasha, can you go for a walk with me?" She asked as she watched her son's ears swivel into her direction. Standing he waited for his mother to follow. As they walked Inuyasha was able to pick up her scent. He knew she was now mated and wondered how this happened, but said nothing knowing it would come out sooner or later.

When they got to the god tree they sat under it. Kagome smiled to her son.

"What is it you need to tell me about Miroku?" She asked a little worried.

"Well I don't know how to say this, but I don't think Miroku and Sango will be getting married anytime soon." He told his mother.

Kagome tilted her head as she wondered why he would say that.

"Mom, when I checked on Miroku last night he wasn't alone." He tried to explain.

Kagome was shocked, but knew he was a pervert.

"Mom, he was with…. Another guy." He explained further.

Kagome was shocked, but not as much as her son. After all she is from the future where it was accepted.

"As long as he is happy then it is alright." She said with a smile.

Inuyasha was shocked with demons it was well known to be with the same sex, but with humans it was unheard of. He was happy his mother had an open mind.

Smiling he hugged his mother, he was happy she wasn't like any other he ever knew.

Getting up they walked back to the hut. She knew she would have to speak with Miroku. Moments later she and Miroku were under the god tree speaking.

"Mirkou, Inuyahsa went to check on you last night." She told him gently. She watched as his face went white.

"We understand and just wish for your happiness, but you can't keep stringing Sango along." She said softly.

"I know. I do love her. It's just that I like men as well." He tried to explain.

"That's called being bi in my time. It is very common there." She told him with a smile.

Miroku nodded as he took in this new information. He was glad his friend didn't have a problem with him. Sighing he hugged Kagome before they headed back to the hut.

"I will speak to Sango about it." Miroku told her.

Kagome nodded knowing she would have to talk to Sango afterwards.

They soon had finished eating breakfast; Miroku had his talk with Sango. When it was done Kagome spoke with a crying Sango as well. When all was said and done the sun was already setting, but Sango had a better understanding. It seemed Sango knew there was something he was hiding. She was just happy to finally know what it was. She loved him, but as the talks came to an end she realized that love was that of a brother. She explained this to him as well. It seemed that finally everything was right in the world.

Kagome was scared that night, not of going to sleep and seeing her mate, but her birthday was coming up fast. Tomorrow would be the day before her birthday. Her transformation was only two days away. This scared her along with the thoughts of the final battle. She was worried about what Naraku had in store for them.

Laying down she allowed sleep to take over sending her to her mate. Tonight they sat under a tree relaxing in one another's embrace. He inhaled her scent loving the smell of how his scent was mingled deeply with hers.


	11. Chapter 11 revised

Just wanted to thank everyone for the great reviews! Please keep sending them along with any ideas you may have for the story!

Previously on An unseen love:

Laying down she allowed sleep to take over sending her to her mate. Tonight they sat under a tree relaxing in one another's embrace. He inhaled her scent loving the smell of how his scent was mingled deeply with hers.

On with the story:

Chapter: 10

The suns rays drifted in through Kaede's hut window landing upon Kagome's face causing her to stir. Kagome could feel something off as her eyes fluttered open. Looking around the hut, she found nothing out of place. Laying back down Shippo cuddled up against her while resting his head on her chest. Kagome let out a sigh as she wondered what this feeling was. She ran her fingers through the kits red hair.

She began to think everything over. Today was the day before her birthday, and also Inuyasha's human night. It was this thought that caused her to realize just who her mate was. They looked so much alike. She wondered how she never figured it out till now. She shrugged at that thought. Really it didn't matter who he was, she loved him more then life it's self. Her next thought was maybe this feeling was just her being nervous about her transformation, but even that didn't sound right.

Getting up she carefully picked up her kit while being careful he didn't wake. Walking over quietly she placed her son in her older son's lap. Inuyasha woke with the added weight. Looking up he nodded knowing his mother would be going for a bath. It always seemed to calm her and clear her thoughts. Kagome smiled as she gathered her bathing supplies.

Slowly she walked to a near by hot spring. Stripping out of her clothes she slid into the hot water. She sighed in contentment as she felt her muscles relax. As she rested against some rocks she allowed her thoughts to drift. 'What is it that is bothering me?' Just as that thought came to her she herd a rustle in the bushes closest to her. Leaning over she gathered her sword. Her mate told her to never be without it, so she kept it with her at all times even when sleeping.

Kagome was startled as a little girl came stumbling into the clearing. "Rin? What are you doing here? Are you alright?" Kagome babbled out worried as she got out of the hot spring to run to the child's side. Rin looked up at Kagome with a smile. "Rin is fine; she was near by with master Janken watching her. Master Janken was being mean to Rin so Rin left and found nee-san." Rin told her with a bright smile. Kagome returned the smile of her own.

"Rin, why don't you join me in a bath, and then we will go back to Kaede's hut to have breakfast?" Kagome asked with a bright smile as she got back into the hot spring. Rin nodded as she got undressed. Slipping into the hot spring Kagome began to wash her hair. Seeing Rin's questioning look Kagome explained what each bottle was for. When she finished washing up she washed Rin. "Rin now smells like flowers." Rin said with a big smile that could out do the sun. Getting out they dressed before heading back to Keade's hut.

Kagome smiled as they entered the hut. Shippo was now awake and coloring with the crayons she brought back from her time. Rin tilted her head in curiosity. "They are called crayons and used for drawing pictures. Each crayon is a different color." Kagome explained. Shippo smiled up at his mother as he walked over to her. "Would you like to draw with me?" Shippo asked Rin. Rin nodded before they ran off to draw on some printer paper that she brought from home. It was just sitting there while she was away and she needed something for Shippo to do to keep him busy during their wait.

Shaking her head she made her way to the low fire. Moments later Kagome had breakfast ready. She had made pancakes, bacon, and fried eggs. The others had eaten it few times, but poor Rin looked at it oddly as if it would jump off the plate and bite her. Kagome giggled as Shippo told her it was really good. Shippo poured some syrup on the pancakes for Rin before pouring some on his own. Rin watched as he began to eat. Following his example she dug into her pancakes. They were the best thing she ever tasted. Soon the children polished off their pancakes. Shippo smiled as he took a piece of bacon. Poking the eggs he watched as the yoke oozed out. Rin giggled as she did the same thing before taking a bite. Kagome watched Rin's reaction to her modern day breakfast.

With breakfast out of the way Kagome took the kids outside to play in a flower field. It was there that Sesshomaru showed up looking for his ward. Kagome smiled as he watched with interest to the game they were playing. Kagome made her way over to the Western Lord. "They are playing red light green light 123." She told him with a smile as Rin caught Shippo moving.

"Have you herd anything about Naraku?" She asked. Sesshomaru looked over at her. "This Sesshomaru herd he is on the move." He told her. Kagome nodded. "Yes, I got a feeling this morning that something is about to happen. Is that why you were close by?" She asked as she watched the children begin to play tag. "Yes, this Sesshomaru believes that the vile half breed is on his way here for the rest of the jewel." He told her as the breeze shifted bringing her scent to him. 'So she has mated, the scent I have smelled it before, but how. It's not the stupid hanyou's.' He thought as he looked out the corner of his eye looking for the mate mark.

Kagome sighed as she looked up at him. "We are after the same vile spider, so why don't we combine groups?" She asked. Sesshomaru nodded, he would have more time to figure out just who her mate was. Kagome smiled as she stood up, calling out to the children for lunch. Sesshomaru stayed behind wondering why he was beginning to have these weird feelings for the miko. He let out a soft sigh, this miko was causing him to act unlordly, but he would never let another know of it.

Kagome had finished making lunch by the time the Lord joined them. Kagome was handing out cups of ramen as he sat down across from her. He was trying to figure her out, but she was a contradiction to everything he knew a woman to be even the demon hunter acted as he thought a woman should act. This miko he just couldn't come up with anything for her. Yes she was kind, loving, loyal, and brave in the face of danger. She stood up for those she loved even if it meant it would cost her life. Kagome was standing in front of him with a cup of ramen held out for him. Without further thought he took the ramen, and began to eat it. Kagome smiled brightly as she bounced over to the children to eat her own.

Sesshomaru wondered why he accepted it, he normally would turn it away. To his surprise it was actually tasty. By the end of lunch the ramen was gone. Inuyahsa ate 6 cups, while Sesshomaru ate 15 cups. Kagome shrugged off the shock figuring it was because he was a full demon and not half.

It was now sunset and Inuyasha would be turning human soon. She sighed as she kept her miko senses open for any danger. Just as the last of Inuyasha's transformation finished she felt it danger. Dark, evil, danger which could only be Naraku. She cursed in her mind. 'Fuck it just had to be tonight during his human night.' She thought. Getting up quickly she grabbed her bow and arrows as Sesshomaru darted out of the hut.

Seeing Kagome's and Sesshomaru's reaction caused them to gather their weapons as well. Leaving the hut they made their way to where Sesshomaru was facing off with the spider hanyou. The western army going fighting against the rest of Naraku's army. 'Damn it just had to be near the well and the god tree.' She thought as she strung an arrow in her bow. The battle went on for hours neither were winning or loosing. As she shooting at Naraku screams of pain filled the air around them as body after body hit the blood soaked ground.

There was one scream and deep inside she knew who it was even if she never met him before. Running over quickly she saw a sword run through him, there before her was her father. Kneeling down she found the blade was poisoned. Kagome pulled the sword free. "Go gather your pups and mate bring them to the well. They will be safe there. Your daughter will return one day, just remember that she loves you and that she is proud to call you father." She told him as a tear slid down her cheek. His hand raised to wipe away the tear. He knew how she was now. "He is proud of her also." He told her as he stood. He ran off to do as she told him before it was too late.

Kagome watched him leave, tears began to fall from her eyes knowing she would never see her father again, but she couldn't change the past for it would change the future as well. Soon she saw him running back through the battle with a child held in the arms of his pregnant mate. She knew he was using the last of his energy to get them their. More tears fell as she watched him place them into the well soon after falling to his death.

The sun was beginning to rise as she watched her father take his last breath. As the sun rose a bright shimmering light began around Kagome, when it began to clear …


	12. Chapter 12

I just wanted to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews, also all those that that added me to their other lists such as favorites. Sorry it has taken me so long to update the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it as much as the rest of the story!

Previously on An unseen love:

She knew he was using the last of his energy to get them their. More tears fell as she watched him place them into the well soon after falling to his death.

The sun was beginning to rise as she watched her father take his last breath. As the sun rose a bright shimmering light began around Kagome, when it began to clear …

On with the story:

Chapter: 11

All was quiet as they and their allies armies waited for the light to clear even their enemy's stopped their attacks to watch what would unfold. When the light began to clear they were able to see the out line of two beings in a lovers embrace. It was when the light faded fully that they could see that in was two demons holding and kissing one another.

Sesshomaru stood there shocked even if it never showed on his face one of those demons was his father the other he didn't know he assumed it was the miko since she was last standing there, but the question was how she changed and what she was. While these thoughts ran through his mind the only thing he wanted no was to make her his. He didn't care if she was his fathers, he would resolve that issue soon enough and then all that power that was rolling off her would be his.

It was while he was in deep thought that Naraku was thinking along the same lines. With her power he could rule not only Japan, but the world. He let out an evil laugh, Kahahaha as he tried to think of a way to get her away from all the dogs here. 'I will take her and get her heavy with my seed, her power shall be in our off spring.' He thought with a evil yet dreamy look on his face.

Kagome pulled away from her mate with a look of disgust. "Naraku that will never happen, you will die here today. As for you Sesshomaru I will never leave your father." She told them as she smiled up at her mate when he growled at what he heard. Letting out a giggle she looked up at Naraku while holding her hand out. A light emitted from it as it shot out to Naraku. Before all eyes he was purified leaving behind the burnt remains of his human body. The jewel flew into her hand becoming one with the piece around her neck.

She looked around at all her friends sighing. 'I wish I could help them find the ones they are meant to be with.' It was then that the jewel glowed in a white light tinted with pink. She didn't realize she made a wish till now, she thought it would have to be spoken out loud, but that wasn't the case.

"Thank you for setting us free for this we will grant your wish along with the wish of the others." An ethereal voice spoke out to them. When the light faded Sesshomaru stood there with two arms, Rin was now an inuyoukai like her lord. She now carried the scent of his daughter. Sango stood next to her brother and her father. Miroku didn't seem any different, but his scent said otherwise it was a mixture between male and female. Inuyasha smiled as he ran off, she could only assume his wish came true as well. Shippo was now hers and her mate's son. She smiled as she looked over the group.

"Well now that the battle is over shall we head back to the hut." She asked as they all nodded. She let out a giggle as her mate swiped her off her feet and quickly brought them to the hut. Her jaw dropped as she watched Inuyasha sit in the corner of the hut pulling package after package of ramen from her bag. She couldn't help but to laugh loudly as he looked up like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. The others arrived settling in as well as Kagome and Sango began to prepare said ramen.

As they began to eat Kaede soon came from the back of the hut. She was no longer old and her scent had changed as will. "You did well my grand daughter." She told her with a smile. "Remember I will always be there when you need me." She told Kagome before hugging her and kissing her forehead. Soon a shimmering light began around her as she faded from sight.

Kagome sighed as Sesshomaru handed something to Rin to give to her. It was flowers she could only assume he picked them on his way to the hut. She smiled as she took the flowers. It seemed he hasn't given up on having her. "Thank you pup for them, also thank my son for me." She told Rin knowing he would hear her.

Sesshomaru let out a growl as he realized he would never be able to have her. "You will find your soul mate soon enough. I will help you find her." She told him with a smile as her mate wrapped his arm around her waist. "That was my wish to help you all find love, your soul mate like I have found." She told them all. "As a matter of fact there is a couple amongst us, but they will have to wait." She told them as she winked. Yes our dear Shippo and Rin were soul mates, but too young to mate. Inu Tashio smirked as he watched the Shippo blush.

Standing up Kagome held out a hand to her mate, it was time to begin things. He took her hand with a smile. Soon they swept out of the hut. Going to a small town she found the one she was looking for. A young hanyou her group helped years ago. Shiori had grown since she last saw her and was more beautiful then ever. As Kagome talked with her she found out a few years ago her mother passed away, she now had no family, and no place to live. Kagome smirked as she offered her a place to live in the village. Shiori accepted with aw in her eyes for this woman that saved her not once but twice now.

Soon they were on their way back to the village, as they stepped in the village the others were waiting outside to see who this hanyou was that was with their family members. Inuyasha knew who it was by her scent and smiled as he saw his brother show some emotion for the first time. It was a look of curiosity, but he knew his brother was fighting it because of what she was. He sighed knowing he would have to do something to help them.

Kagome helped settle the new comer into a hut next to the one Sesshomaru and his group shared. She knew Shiori was attracted to Sesshomaru, she also knew he was attracted to her. This would take sometime, but it was meant to be.


End file.
